


Coming of Age

by lucilius (Cinnamon_Hospice)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Child Abuse, Coming In Pants, Coming of Age, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Masturbation, Pedophilia, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Somnophilia, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Hospice/pseuds/lucilius
Summary: Max is thirteen but he'd rather be dead.





	1. Chapter 1

There were a few things that Max understood about life that the others didn’t. He didn’t mean to seem arrogant or egotistical, but he was seriously beginning to wonder if any of them had ever actually taken a look around themselves. Could any of them really _see_ anything? Did they just look because they had eyes? Did they just talk because they had mouths? 

Though he was spiteful and barked bitterly at just about anyone who said something particularly dumbfounding, he never really voiced his deep disconnect with society. And though he was obviously wearing a mask to hide _something_ , he wouldn’t really describe that _something_ as a sadness or a lingering depression. 

There were ideas he wanted to explore so badly, concepts that whirled through his mind and left his hands aching for action. While the others just fumbled around aimlessly doing the same things every single day. They were _children_ , and he had to remind himself that a lot. Probably around five to six times a day actually. What was even more depressing was that he was made of the same wretched shit, he was a kid too. But he wouldn’t lump himself in with them.

He could play the kids at Camp Campbell - a summer refuge he’d been to about three times now - without so much as breaking a sweat. It was exciting at first, satisfying even, but after a while things became repetitive. 

From his perspective, he was leading them around in a silly, redundant game of simon says. Unfortunately, the rules to simon says were incredibly predictable. So with the initial thrill of getting people to do what he wanted diminishing by the second, he had to find a better source of entertainment. 

So he messed with Gwen. She was a considerably attractive young woman. Nothing special, like the girls he’d seen on the school computers when one of his friends looked up a dirty website. It was fun enough to get a rise out of her at first. She probably thought he was being a pervy school boy when he raided her panty drawer and decided to tack each and every one of them to the corkboard in the cafeteria. In reality he was just bored.

Neil liked it a lot more than he did. He even kept one of them. That’s what growing boys did right? Creepy shit, borderline sex offender shit. But if he were being honest with himself, Max didn’t feel a damn thing for Gwen, maybe she just wasn’t his type. No offense towards her, but the idea of a boob just didn’t appeal to him very much. He’d been curious at a young age, curious enough to look them up, to show Neil and laugh about how absurd it was.

Neil didn’t think they were absurd at all. In fact, Neil thought they were an absolute goldmine. By the time Max was twelve he was beginning to think something was incredibly wrong with him.

And again, a year later, he found himself coming back to that camp. There was nothing really there for him, nothing on the surface. Sure there were the connections he’d made with Neil, Nikki… the others ones. Those were always nice to have, moral support or whatever. But he could make connections anywhere if he tried hard enough. He was thirteen years old, he was a middle schooler and there were plenty of decently _okay_ kids that lived in his neighborhood. No, there was something else that made him return a third time to Camp Campbell.

The most obnoxious part of the summer camp he found, was the journey there. He sat in the far back, so much so that the single seated bench next to the emergency door was his signature spot, he’d even carved his name into the pattern with a box cutter that David had _tried_ to confiscate from him the preceding summer.

It’d been the last day of camp the previous year and Max was fumbling around with the blade idly while David said his farewells, walking down the aisle with that shitfaced grin plastered along his glossy lips. He probably used that organic chapstick for pretentious assholes that pretended to give a fuck about the planet and thought they were making a difference with _chapstick_ of all things. Not that Max cared about his camp counselor’s lip care routines.

Needless to say, David most certainly didn’t appreciate the “weapon,” or that Max was using said object to deface camp property. But the weirdest thing had happened when David tried to take it away. He’d reached in, and Max had set his hand on the man’s chest. He’d gone to knee him in the crotch but there wasn’t enough force, so really his knee had more just nestled itself between David’s legs. He felt something in there, but even weirder, he hadn’t automatically felt the need to pull away. And he didn’t have to - David pretty much leapt backwards within the few moments that it’d happened.

Max found himself thinking about that instance far more than he probably should have. 

His finger traced over his work from all that time ago as he leaned against the back of the bench, of which probably hadn’t been replaced for at least four presidential terms. As the bus came to a stop, he felt a rush of familiarity run through him and he stood, filing out after the other campers. Gwen looked bitterly relieved to see them, but was distracted, as per usual. And while David was excitable, he hadn’t _spoken_ to Max. He'd hardly even glanced at Max. 

“I’m gonna climb so many trees, I’m gonna climb until my hands fall off!” Nikki screeched as she ran off like a rabid dog, foaming from the mouth. Max shoved his hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt and sighed quietly, glancing at David, waiting. 

But David didn’t say a thing.

The evening was even worse. David sat with Gwen, quietly chatting and running a hand through the tufts of wavy hair atop his head. Max whistled at him and all David did was glance over and offer him up a small half smile before he quickly looked away and Max found himself scowling. He hadn’t even told David to fuck off and he was acting like a total asshole.

“Hey Neil?” Max climbed into his bed after hanging his sweatshirt on the post. 

“Yeah?” Neil pulled the cover over himself and leaned against his hand, gazing over and raising his brows expectantly.

“Is David being… less David lately?”

“Uhmmm… I don’t know what that means” Neil shrugged and laid his head onto the pillow, “But David just seems like David, normal, annoying, slightly unsettling _David_. I’m pooped, so I’m gonna sleep. But we can talk in the morning” he explained through a yawn, turning his back to Max.

Max grimaced and collapsed against the bedspread, not even bothering to cover himself up. It was too fucking hot for these cheap Goodwill comforters anyways. It was just hot in general, he didn’t understand how Neil could manage. 

He entertained himself, thinking back to that last day again. The way David’s eyes widened in confusion, the gloss of his lips, the way he jolted, the bulge against Max’s knee. He wondered if it was always like that, he wondered how big it was compared to his own. Did David touch himself too? Did David touch himself thinking about that day? Wow it was _really_ hot in here. 

He sometimes liked to doctor up the story though, in his mind. He liked to think about what could have happened, if no one else were in the buss. If it were night time, just like this, if it were so unbearably hot that they couldn’t stand having clothes on. David would take off those ridiculous cargo shorts, and then he’d pull that stupid Camp Campbell shirt off and Max would just-

God it was so fucking hot in here.

Max would just stare at him, and maybe run his hands over David’s chest, and David would help him out of his sweatshirt and then tug his shorts down and pull him into his lap, Max’s legs wrapped around him like one of those girls in the dirty clips from the internet and-

Max gritted his teeth to silence the low groan that bubbled at the back of his throat and arched his hips off of the bed, hand slowing within his underwear, of which was now thoroughly soiled. The last thing he wanted to be was hot and sticky, so he stood and awkwardly shuffled out of the cabin, making his way towards the bathrooms.

But when he went to open the door, the knob twisted and _he_ stood there, eyes wide, “hey… Max” 

The boy stared up at him. He'd grown taller, so he didn’t have to look up too much. His cheeks were flushed, a sweat pricking at his forehead, pose somewhat off. He had to compensate for the mess in his pants. 

The two of them stood there for a moment and a knowing expression flickered across David’s features. Maybe he was being paranoid, but Max felt as though he’d just been found out… 

“Can you get the fuck out of the way David? Or are you just gonna stand there and be useless?” 

David blinked and sidestepped quickly, “O-Oh yes! Right, sorry, you should be sleeping, it’s pretty late.”

Max turned in the doorway and glared at him now, “I can’t sleep if I gotta piss”

David swallowed and now _he_ looked like he was working up a sweat. It was probably just hot out though. “... You know what I mean, Max”

There was a pause, several beats passed and the boy tilted his head, eyes narrowed suspiciously, “No… I don’t know what you mean _David_. And even if I did, it’s not any of _your_ business.”

David’s hands went up in surrender and he adamantly shook his head, “Oh of course not! I-I’m just saying that maybe it’s a little late to be-”

“ _David_ , shut the fuck up!” His cheeks were red hot now, he felt like they had to be scorching by this point.  
Another pause. A lot of staring. More pause. This was humiliating. God if David only knew what he'd gotten off to the thought of.

“I… Do you need hel-”

Max found that slamming the door in David’s face wasn’t nearly as satisfying as it should have been.


	2. Rubber Bands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is probably going to be a dark fanfic

Take a breath and wonder if you might’ve breathed it better  
you could take a class in lung expansion, blame it on the weather,  
no one heard you over all the wind, the others breathing out and in  
with such conviction like they’re not afraid to take the oxygen

Breakfast was bland but lively. The others were off in their own worlds, tossing things around and giggling like… Well, _children_. That’s what they were, he reminded himself, again. He was one of them too. Even if it didn’t feel right to call himself that.

He didn’t want kid things anymore, he didn’t want to be a kid. Just under a year ago he’d really wanted a gaming console of some sort, now he just wanted to know why David was ignoring him. He thought maybe running into him the night before would fix _things_ , but nothing was fixed. 

He stared at the counselor table with his head settled on his propped up hands, a half eaten breakfast between his elbows. 

David looked a little tired, but other than that he was in pretty much the same condition as always. His hair was styled in the usual fashion, bright green eyes flickering around every so often, a soft gloss against his lips and that dumb bandanna carefully wrapped around his neck. There wasn’t anything visually wrong with him, so why did Max feel like nothing at all was right? Maybe he was going insane. 

He glanced at his two friends, Neil and Nikki. Nikki had grown a bit but she was still in a really awkward place, acne just starting to dot her complexion (something Max was very grateful he didn’t have a problem with), a slight curve to her figure and just the faintest hint of breasts peeking against her shirt. Neil spent a lot more time with her than he did with Max anymore - but it wasn’t like he was going to voice his complaints. He never really did… It’d be too needy of him.

In fact, as he looked around, Max noticed that nearly everyone was in that weird phase. Preteens. The movies on tv never prepared him for the reality of the matter. Everyone was really kind of laughable, well, except for Harrison, who’d honestly grown into his looks pretty well. 

Max couldn’t help but wonder if perhaps that was why David was avoiding him. He was just another gross preteen and the counselor was too nice to tell him to fuck off until he was more bearable to look at. The thought made him more uncomfortable than he would have liked to admit. Almost as uncomfortable as the incident with the scarves that left him without an appetite for several days - fucking Harrison. 

He wanted to confront David. He wanted to stand up, grab him by the front of his stupid shirt and demand to know why the fuck David was treating him like any other kid. He _wasn’t_ any other kid… right? He refused to believe he was just another one of those snot nosed, pubescent _children_. Maybe to Gwen, he didn’t care about that, but the thought that David thought that about him that way made his stomach churn. 

“Hey Max? You okay there?” Neil piped up and gazed over, eyebrows raised expectantly as Nikki turned to him as well. Max shook himself out of his reverie and sighed, “Yeah I’m… fine. I really wasn’t looking forward to this shitty camp food is all.” he lied, rubbing his eyes.

“We could go kill something and eat that instead” Nikki stuck her tongue out and erupted into maniacal laughter. At first he’d thought that was charming, now she was just annoying to him. “Yeah I’ll have to take a rain check on that. I must have forgotten to mark down "Kill something with my bare hands" on the to do list for the day. Maybe later.” 

Neil didn’t look convinced. He’d always been able to see through Max’s facade, he just didn’t ever say anything about it. It’s what Max liked the most about Neil, he let Max be a miserable sack of shit by himself, like any reasonable person should. Or at least he did most of the time that was. Now was obviously not one of those times.  
“The food is just as bad every other day and it doesn’t get you down like this” he pointed out, an almost complacent look plastered across his features. 

“I’m not _down_ like anything. I’m perfectly _fucking up_ , always actually. I’m always _fucking up_ ” Max nearly stumbled over his words, but he did stumble over himself when he stood, tripping on his own shoelaces and grumbling as he laid there on the floor. The others looked at him and a few of them laughed, but he wasn’t going to stay back to see exactly who had. He’d rushed out of the cafeteria without another word within only a few moments of falling. 

For a refuge from his home life, Camp Campbell wasn’t exactly brimming with choices when it came to refuges from itself. There weren’t many different points of escape when fleeing from the other assholes who’d come to this shitty excuse for a summer camp. He could at the least avoid the daily activities now, he was thirteen, that shit flew when he was ten but now he could put his foot down and he was afforded just a smidgeon more respect than before.

So he sat at the edge of the docks and stared down at the murky lake water, legs pressed against his chest and head propped atop his knees. The heat was scorching, and though he knew he probably wouldn’t get a sunburn, he still didn’t think that dying of heat stroke would be a fun way to go out. So he tugged his hoodie over his head and set it beside him. It was tattered, in worse condition after years of wearing it nearly every day, hardly ever washing it. The sand colored short sleeve below wasn’t in much better shape.

Most of his clothes were in shambles actually. 

When he heard wood creaking behind him, he immediately knew who it was. He grumbled to himself angstily, running his hands through his hair, “Neil, whatever you’re going to say, I want you to turn around and promptly shove it up your a-”

“Woah there Max, no need for the hostilities! I just figured I’d come check on my favorite camper!” 

Well he thought he’d known who it was.

Max glanced back at him with slightly wide eyes before turning back towards the water and slouching forward, arms locked around his legs. He listened as David neared and slowly sat beside him. There was a pine scent that followed his counselor and it wasn’t completely unpleasant…

“Don’t fucking lie to me David.” he said in response, voice just as riddled with cynicism as ever.

“I… Max-”

“You could have warned me maybe? That you were just going to stop talking to me all of the sudden, ignore me completely! It would have been nice to have a heads up before being pretty much abandoned!” Max found himself shouting and he wasn’t sure why. But he wasn’t in the mood to reflect on his own actions. 

“... Oh.” David rubbed his arm nervously and peered over at Max’s expression, something like guilt crossing his own before he smiled wide again. When Max looked over, it didn’t seem right.

“Oh _what_?!” 

“I didn’t think you cared that much Max, it’s refreshing!” David grinned at him and set a hand on his shoulder, Max could swear it was a little lower than it should have been, “... I didn’t mean to neglect you, I could make it up to you somehow! But it honestly wasn’t my intention to-”

“Bullshit David. I know you, I’m not fucking stupid so you can stop talking down to me like the patronizing asshole you _know_ you are.” Max glared at him fully now, gripping the edge of the docks so harshly he could feel splinters pricking into his skin. David's hand nestled itself down between his shoulder blades, starting in a gentle massage.

“... Jeez Max… Yeah, alright. I’m sorry. How about you and I go into town and get you some new clothes? Would that make it up to you?” He grinned again, though he’d definitely taken the whole camp counselor shtick down a notch. 

Max stared at David and glanced down at the trashy sweatshirt, biting at the inside of his cheek. “You’re paying.”

“Of course I am!” David laughed, standing up and offering him a hand.


	3. Bubblegum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops.

David wasn’t a pedophile. Pedophiles preyed on children like lions to gazelle against the feathered tip golden grass plains of the Sahara. 

David wasn’t a pedophile. Pedophiles took advantage of the youth, exploited them, put them in positions they were uncomfortable with, used them in the vilest of ways. He most certainly wasn’t a monster like that. There was something wrong with them, something in their minds that just wasn’t okay. 

Yet there were moments where he questioned that. His resolve, how well he really knew himself - but he always stopped before he fell too far into that milky abyss of self revelation because frankly, he was a little afraid of finding the answers to those questions he had. He didn’t know if he was prepared to face the truth. To face his reflection deadon. 

So he wore a wide grin and clenched his hands into fists so tightly that his nails would cut into his flesh and the sweat of his palms would bite and nip at his wounds. Tears would kick at the back of his eyes, his mouth would dry up and his knees would get shaky. Still he would stand tall with stiff posture and salute to that flag. It kept him grounded. 

Now was one of those moments he found himself in a state of question. 

David wasn’t a pedophile, but the nape of Max’s neck was entrancing. The jut of his shoulder blades against the back of his shirt made his mouth water like April showers. His skin, sunkissed and even, soft porcelain that his fingertips ached to roam. He listened to Max, sure. But he was only half listening, following along as he sat there beside him.

His mind teetered into dangerous territory, but it was so difficult to consider Max a child when he spoke like such an adult. And he did _genuinely_ feel bad for Max, he did want Max to grow up happy and healthy. He wanted that boy in particular to prosper. He saw himself in the kiddo.

Perhaps in more ways than one.

Then there was the side of him he struggled desperately to lock away. The one that wanted to hold Max down against silken bed sheets and watch him writhe, pliant and limber beneath him. Ignoring those urges had been easy enough in the beginning. When Max was younger. 

But as more and more time passed, David found himself infatuated. He had distanced himself this year - but he didn’t think Max would notice. He didn’t expect Max to throw a little tantrum. Frankly he wasn’t sure what to do with himself anymore.  
Especially after the night before. He wasn’t stupid. He was naive on occasion and maybe a little stubborn… Okay maybe _a lot_ stubborn, but he could gather context clues. Max was growing, feeling strange things. Becoming an adult. Though David did want to be apart of his life still, he was terrified of a very real danger.

That he would take advantage of Max. That the raw and primal urges within him would have him doing things to the boy that weren’t _okay_.Yet here he was, escorting Max off to his car, getting into the driver’s side and driving off towards the town.

He wore a grin but internally he was _shook_. Max sat there in the passenger’s seat, sweatshirt bundled in his lap, his shirt just a size too small for him. It was tight around his figure, and when he moved it moved with him. 

“So when are you gonna get a new car and sell this piece of shit?” he piped up, turning to David expectantly. 

David turned his gaze back onto the road - where it should have been to begin with. It wasn’t safe to drive and _not_ pay attention to the road. What was he thinking? 

“I happen to think this car is plenty capable of catering to my needs. It’s gotten me where I need to be and back. It certainly doesn’t appreciate your name calling though” 

“David this car sucks worse than a hooker with a small mouth.” 

That caught David off guard. He glanced at the boy, brows raised, “Max, _language_. You shouldn’t even _know_ about those kinds of things.”

“I know what sex is, and I know what hookers are. It’s the twenty first century and I have a cell phone. It’s not that hard to find shit out.” Something about that really grinded David’s gears. Not that Max was precocious, that didn’t bother him in the slightest. It was endearing in fact. No, it was that Max’s parents left him to his own unadulterated devices.

“Your parents are just… alright with that kind of behavior?”

“My parents don’t give two shits on a stick. I could watch the most obnoxious, tabboo porno possible on full blast in the middle of the fucking night and they’d probably just kick the wall and go back to sleep. Don’t overestimate how many fucks they give, I learned that the hard way.” Max rolled his minty green eyes and turned his gaze back towards the window. His jaw was pronounced, so sharp it could cut through steel beams.  
David felt his lips curl down into a frown and he nodded, “Well, I care Max” he reached over and ruffled a hand through the tufts of chocolate locks atop the kid’s head, much to his disdain of course, which was half the fun in doing so.

Though David was sure he felt something _else_ in the car with them. Something that wasn’t there before in the previous years. He didn’t know why but it made him absurdly uncomfortable. A tension between them. He couldn’t tell if it stemmed from the night before or… the bus incident, or maybe something completely different, but when Max looked at him, there was something else in his gaze. 

It was a long ride to the town and there weren’t many more words passed between them. The radio played because Max had turned it on somewhere along the way and while David wasn’t exactly keen on listening to rap music, it was nice to see Max enjoying himself, humming along to songs about percocet and masks.

When they did get to town, Max began peering out the window to look at the shops as they passed. Most of them were pretty old, but there were new structures being built. David didn’t know what those were, he didn’t pay much attention. He pulled up to the department store and stepped out, “You know what I think would fit you well Max?”

David thought a lot of things would _fit_ Max, leather for instance, or maybe nothing at all. 

“If you say camouflage I will rip out your tonsils and feed them to the neighborhood cats” Max scorned, glaring at David as the man shut his door and led them both in, “Well uh… Nevermind then. But, I’m sure there are other things in the store that will fit you just as well!” 

Max huffed out a sigh and they approached the boy’s section. There were a lot of graphic t shirts with cartoon characters and cars on them. Nothing that really fit Max though. It all seemed a little juvenile when he took everything into consideration. He picked up a few pair of jeans, several short sleeved shirts and two new sweatshirts. They were a similar shade of blue, but one was darker because David liked the way it brought out his eyes.

When it came to trying things on though, Max seemed apprehensive, gazing up at the door to the dressing room nervously. David didn’t quite understand what the problem was. 

“Is there someone in there already?” he spoke up.

Max furrowed his brows and shook his head, “I just… Aren’t there larger dressing rooms? These ones are fucking tiny” he opened the door and he wasn’t completely wrong but it wasn’t alarmingly small. It could fit about two grown people. It was a little dark but there was nothing off about it.

David did notice something though, it was about the size of a small walk in closet. He tried to shrug off that thought but… It bothered him.

“I could go in with you if you’d like?” He offered. Though even he knew that wasn’t the best idea. Being alone in a dressing room with Max, watching him undress. It was simultaneously the worst and best idea actually.

Max gritted his teeth and glanced up at David with those big bright eyes of his. There was conflict in his expression but ultimately he nodded - though very faintly, the both of them going into the dresser room. Once the door closed behind them, the boy tensed and David immediately felt guilty for dragging him in here. 

“Max, you don’t have to try these on in -”

“ _Shut up_ David. I’ve got this. Jesus Christ, stop treating me like a fucking child!”

Max tugged his shirt over his head and David’s eyes flickered over the little rose buds against his chest. He bit at his cheek, swallowing dryly and clenching his hands into fists again. 

“I-I wasn’t treating you like a child I…” he trailed off and lost his train of thought, far too focused on the subtle dips of Max’s hip bones.

“Should I try these on with the stupid jeans?” Max asked, staring bullets into David as he gestured to the shirts up on the hook. 

David was fixated on Max, unknowingly leaning forward and nodding. He felt like his actions weren’t his own, a deep aching settled in his chest. 

When Max took off his jeans, David nearly had a heart attack. He wasn’t wearing underwear. Max was standing there in front of him, completely naked, all soft and _pure_. He turned his back to Max, his whole posture stiffened, but it wasn’t the only thing of his that’d gone _stiff_. “Uh Max, why aren’t you wearing underwear?” he nearly demanded.

Max shrugged, “... I don’t really have any pairs” he explained, his voice even but careful. There was a pause and suddenly David felt Max put on a hand on his lower back. 

“ _Why?_ Does that bother you?” his voice was lower than usual, hardly above a whisper in fact, it sent chills down David’s spine. For a moment a thought came to his mind, was Max seducing him?

Did he care?

He bit his lip so harshly he thought it might bleed. 

“ _Does it?_ ” Max demanded again as he ran his hand lower and tugged at David’s belt. 

David gritted his teeth, “Max… This isn’t okay-”

“Does it fucking bother you David?” Max growled just the slightest bit louder but before he could say anything else David had turned around and backed him into the corner. 

His lips crashed against Max’s like the rapid waves of a stormy ocean. He hadn’t meant for the heat of the kiss to be so intense but he felt as though he were freezing in a vast Arctic and Max was this beaming pillar of warmth beckoning him forward so teasingly.

Max jolted when David began fondling his exposed shaft but he didn’t protest. There was the moment and the moment only, and that’s all the camp counselor was worried about as his hungry lips traversed the creamy expanse of Max’s chest. He heard small whimpers escape the boy, but Max was stifling back his own moans behind one of his hands, watching with bright green hues terrifyingly intense. 

His cheeks were such a lovely shade of red, scorching even. His body trembled as David ravaged him with his hands and his lips, pulling him forward by the hips so that he could suck and pump at the boy’s quickly hardening length. And when he came David didn’t hesitate to lap it up, taking the whole of him into his mouth and holding Max so close to himself that his forehead pressed against the boy’s lower stomach.

It was once they were finished that the reality hit him. Max was exhausted, leaning against the wall with shaky knees, eyelids low as his chest rose and fell so quickly he thought the boy might have been having an asthma attack. He stared up, his own eyes as wide as dinner plates.

“... Max you can’t tell anyone about this”


	4. It's Not Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taste the frosting and you'll want the whole cake.

Sitting on the porch, behind the door, under the floor boards   
you see ants are digging trenches and you contemplate what for   
and you’ve untied your laces just to find a reason not to run   
and when the final aglet’s bitten off the ridges of your teeth have dulled 

“David!” He was going the speed limit last time he checked, and that was when he was in town. But it didn’t matter out here, where nature was man and man was nature, where the two were only distinguishable by those with the mind to say so and the power to suit themselves.

“Could you just fucking talk to me?!” 

He wasn’t speeding but he wasn’t going the limit anymore. He knew that now, because Max was yelling at him to “slow the fuck down,” and trees whirred past in a hazy green blur and the sun up above climbed through cracks in the foliage that looked more like beams of light through stained glass windows.

For a moment he could see that man at his steeple with fingers digging through ancient pages, choirboys humming hymns and tomes beneath their breaths and dreading the moment they had to step behind closed doors with that wrinkly old man and his hungry, chapped lips waiting to feast on their innocence.. Choirboys who took refuge in the forest at a decrepit campsite in the summer months amongst other children they didn’t even find appealing.

But at least those children didn’t touch them at night. 

“ _David_!” 

He stopped and Max jolted forward against the seatbelt that kept him in place, pulling over on the side of the road and gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles went white. 

“What in the everloving fuck is your problem?! Are you _trying_ to get us both killed!? Jesus - you know I thought out of the two of you, Gwen would be the shit for nothing driver but I guess I was thoroughly mistaken because your driving is a garbage fire!”

“Max-”

“I don’t even think we paid for these clothes, you just rushed out of there with the bags and left! That’s actually against the law! That’s fucking insane David that’s-”

“ _Max_!”  
They both went silent, Max paused his tirade, staring at his camp counselor’s trembling white fingers as he gripped the edges of his seat, gaze expectant but also a little guilty. 

“What we did back there was most certainly a more pressing crime than going a little over the speed limit or… or taking a few dollars in clothing! Not that I would condone such criminal activity but that is absolutely besides the point!” David took a moment to breath, rubbing his temples with his index fingers. “Max that was not okay. That was completely against Camp Campbell policy and I am so _sorry_ for letting you down. I should… I should go back and confess, I shouldn’t even be allowed near y-”

“I wanted to do it!” Max threw his hands up dramatically, “It’s not like you chained me to a bed and ripped my clothes off David, I made it pretty damn clear what I wanted.”

“You don’t know what you want Max, you’re thirteen-”

“I’m going to be _fourteen_ in a month! And who the fuck are you to tell me what _I_ fucking want!? I get to decide what I want, not my parents, not my teachers, and definitely not _David the Camp Campbell summer counselor!_ ” Max was panting, chest rising and falling rapidly again. 

For a moment David imagined the way he’d breathed so quickly only a few minutes before, helpless beneath him and writhing so blissfully at his touch. He would never get that image out of his head, the way Max tasted, the soft skin of his thighs, his pliant figure. 

“Max that was… dangerous. It is my responsibility to protect the children of Camp Campbell and if I can’t even do that right then gosh darn it, what am I good for?”

“... Well I didn’t exactly get hurt David. If you didn’t notice, I’m fucking fine. Better than ever actually!” Max held the bags of clothing to his chest, hugging them close the same way David could imagine he’d hold his little bear. Mr. Honeynuts or something like that.

There was a long silence, the tension that settled between them was almost suffocating in its thickness. David spoke again after a few moments of wading through its meandering depths. “... It won’t happen again Max, okay? We cannot be doing that kind of thing. I’ve already disgraced Cameron Campbell’s name, I don’t need to add yours to that list.”

“So that’s it then? We won’t talk about it again, won’t think about it? It never even _happened_? You can’t actually tell me with a straight fucking face that you didn’t want that to happen-”  
“Dang it Max! It doesn’t matter what I _want_! You have to understand that it wasn’t _okay_ , okay?!” he spoke louder, brows knit against his forehead.

Max stared back at him and let out a quiet sigh, “... okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end. More updates coming.


	5. Bruises

and never marvel at the heartbeat banging in their ears  
when their chests expand like rubber bands so tight around their fears.  
but maybe they have none of those so all of that dilation  
and contraction feels constructive not indicative of cause for renovation

“Bullshit” Max shoved his hands into the pockets of his brand new sweatshirt. No one had noticed the change, even after a good four or five days of constantly wearing it. He didn’t feel the need to voice it either, in fact he kind of just wanted to leave that day behind him.

Not that he regretted it or anything like that, but because he’d been thoroughly humiliated, it was a rough rejection. Thinking about it still made him cringe.

“No really, it’s true. I’ve had _plenty_ of sex, I’ve even touched a boob before” Neil had become more and more adamant about this whole sex thing. When he wasn’t going on about physics or sucking off Neil Degrasse Tyson, he was talking about girls. Max didn’t get it. 

“You wouldn’t know a boob from a sack of potatoes in a dress - give it up already, you’ve never had sex and at this rate you won’t get within ten feet of an actual vagina even if you _paid_ for it.” He leaned against the wall, feet dangling off of his bed, planted firmly on the ground. He wasn’t very tall, but he was at least as tall as Neil by now.

“You know what Max? Fuck you, it’s not like you’ve ever had sex either! You’d rather be around your dumb bear than a wholesome womanly figure like.. Gwen or.. Nikki”

Max thought about that and almost nodded along. Mr. Honeynuts was still good company, even after years of wear and tear. He was a good friend, reliable and warm - albeit a little smelly, at least he didn't perv on every female alive. But Max was prideful, and he felt as though there was something he needed to prove before being accepted among the others.

“Maybe I’ve had so much sex that I just don’t feel the need to talk about it _constantly_. How would you know? I could be tossing around every one of the flower scouts like four square and you wouldn’t suspect a damn thing.”

Neil paused and the both of them shared skeptical gazes. A thick tension fell between them as Max chewed at the inside of his cheek. He didn’t find girls at all appealing, and he really didn’t feel like having to talk himself out of this situation by pretending he did.

“Then prove it” Neil tilted his chin up and folded his arms, letting out a wimpy huff.

“What?”

“Prove that you can work your mystical powers of suave seduction on one of the flower scouts. Tonight.” 

More silence. Max tried to make sense of the proposition, shaking his head in confusion. 

“How the hell am I supposed to do that?” 

Neil thought for a moment too, staring at Max and shrugging casually, “I don’t know - bring back a pair of panties or maybe… A hickey, get one of them to give you a hickey!” 

Max’s brows were knit against his forehead as he ran his hands through his hair and tugged at the end in annoyance, “What the fuck is a hickey?” 

“It’s like… When you suck too hard on the skin. Like this” Neil held his hand up and there was a rather unsightly hickey just under his knuckles.

“... I don’t even want to know _how_ you got that so please, for the love of all that is depressing and edgy spare me the fucking details. If it’ll get you to stop talking about boobs for five god damn seconds then it _has_ to be worth it, so … deal.”

Max had a few rules when it came to making deals with people. One, it had to be a deal that benefited him in some form or fashion. Two, there had to be at least a seventy five percent chance that he could go through with it. Three, backup plans, at least three of them. Plus a scapegoat of some sort. 

He’d broken all three of his rules just to get a little validation from his “best friend.”

The way he saw it, there were two possible routes he could take. He could actually sneak off into the woods late at night, despite the dangers of the forest and the possibility of actually dying, and he could get one of those prissy bitches to suck on his neck long enough to leave a mark. Or he could throw himself off the top of his cabin and land on his neck, either snapping it or leaving an awful bruise that would probably pass as a hickey to some nerdy virgin with a hard on for anything that looked remotely feminine. It was a win win situation with that last one.

Then there was the hidden third option. The one he eventually opted for when he realized that yeah… He was kind of afraid of the dark. As he stared out at the wilderness and beyond, the long line of shadows beneath towering treetops and the occasional glimpses of eyes peering out at him - he decided it wasn’t worth it to even try.

So instead of risking it all and venturing forth into the unknown like a shitty episode of brave wilderness, he turned on his heel and he started towards the counselor cabin.

He didn’t want to wake Gwen and let her know what was happening, considering how good she was at ruining everything. But he also didn’t want to camp outside the door and wait for one of them to go take a piss. So he peered into one of the windows, struggling to find any semblance of visibility in the darkness of the room within.

David hadn’t exactly been ignoring him. But to say things had gone back to normal was a dire overstatement. There was a tension that nestled between them. Knowing glances and hushed whispers were shared on occasion, but otherwise, David had clearly been trying to keep a distance.

Max really didn’t care.

He could catch a glimpse of the two. Gwen was huddled against the wall with the blanket pulled over her head and her back turned to David, who sat upright in his bed with his face buried in _something_. Max couldn’t tell what, it looked like an article of clothing. Again, Max wasn’t exactly cultivating a whole field of fucks to give.

So he tapped on the glass, enough to get his counselor’s attention. Enough to get him to investigate at least.

It took David a few moments but before long he’d peered around the corner at the boy, huffing out and already starting to have one of his signature tantrums. “Max, how many times do I need to stress the importance of a good night’s sleep to a growing camper like you? Not to mention how dangerous the woods can be at ni-”

“Give me a hickey” 

“I… What?” David blinked a few times. He didn’t even look angry. Just shocked, eyes wide, lips parted. He was standing kind of funny, Max noticed.

“I want you to give me a hickey. Like on my neck.” Max tugged the sweatshirt down and gestured to the expanse of golden brown skin, darkened by the summer sun.

“Max we _discussed_ this” he kept his distance, remaining a few feet away, his voice was quieter than it was a few moments beforehand. “We cannot talk about what happened and we cannot do anything like that ever ag-”

“If you don’t give me a hickey, I’ll go to the flower scouts and I’ll get one of those shedemons to give me one anyways. So it’s either you grow a pair and do me a fucking favor or I risk my life to seduce some cookie hustling, preteen yuppy. The choice is yours, David.” he threatened, tilting his head to the side and raising his brows expectantly as the older man clenched his jaw with stiffened posture.

David didn’t reply, awkwardly approaching and kneeling in front of Max, eyes flickering over the other boy, splays of freckles across his cheeks reminded the boy of constellations. He could see the stars on David’s face.

He could also see conflict. 

David set his hand on Max’s shoulders, swallowing harshly. “Max, you have to understand that if anyone found out about this-”

“Yeah yeah David I get it, you’d be in trouble, like a fucking shit load - but I’m not going to tell anyone. And you’re not gonna go yapping about it, so why don’t you just shut the fuck up and get it over with?” 

The brief moments of silence that fell over the two of them every once in a while rivaled the dread of skipped classes and broken cookie jars, he didn’t like it at all. 

“Who even _told_ you about that? It’s far too inappropriate for a boy your age, you should be out exploring and camping not-”

“Neil and I made a really dumb fucking deal, if I win, he’ll stop talking about boobs so much and making literally everyone uncomfortable. If I get this hickey, the rest of my summer will be just the slightest bit less of a flaming dumpster riot than it usually is. So could you just-”

David’s lips against the nape of his neck felt like a jolt of electricity - it shocked him into silence. It was soft at first. He could tell David hadn’t shaved in a little while, what with the slightest bit of scruff that nipped at the sensitive skin just above his collar bone. His immediate reaction was to lean forward, bracing himself with a hand on the counselor’s chest.

But that just made it more intense. The moment he’d touched David, the lips against the side of his neck became more persistent, sucking and biting, focused, determined even. But it was when David found that spot that things really kicked into overload. He didn’t know what David was doing but when he sucked _there_ , god right _there_ , Max felt like his world was exploding. 

He bit down on his lip, whimpers escaping his half open mouth as he clung to the man in front of him, his free hand lacing through soft strands of auburn. “David…” his voice was trembling, it took on the tone it had taken in the dressing room, desperate and full of something sultry that he couldn’t quite put a finger on. 

Not that he really had the mental capacity to right now anyways.

David moved his hands down, setting one on his back while the other groped Max through his pants. When Max glanced down, he noticed something straining against David's shorts. Without a second thought he stepped forward and settled his knee between the counselor’s legs - that sent David into a frenzy.

Max certainly didn’t complain when his sweatshirt was tugged downwards to expose more of his shoulder and chest, or when David’s tongue circled around both of his nipples, one and then the other, switching between the two with a subtle expertise behind all of the ravaging that sent blood rushing down to Max’s nether regions.

He moved his knee, grinding it against the thick stiffness that was hidden beneath shitty cargo shorts and letting out another stifled groan. This wasn’t just about a hickey anymore, Max wasn’t sure if it ever had been. And again he didn’t complain when he felt David unbutton his jeans to fondle him more thoroughly.

He did however complain when David shot up and stumbled back, his face flushed, cheeks red hot and chest rising and falling like a frightened rabbit’s. He darted off, tripping over himself into the forest. 

Max didn’t want to - but he knew he was going to have to go after David. 

At least he had the stupid bruise.


	6. Chapter 6

Everytime you feel like your dramatis personae   
isn’t listing anybody but a single fool narrator,   
never building towards anything, a tragic one-man circus ring   
remember that the story isn’t over till Cecilia sings

Everything had happened so quickly. From the start of the summer to this very moment, it had all passed in a hazy blur. He stood there silently, staring into the forestry before him, an uneasy feeling bubbling around in his chest. His intuition was telling him no, red alerts alarming in his mind, his conscious screaming at him to turn back. 

Not because of David. He trusted David. He really did. No it was that damn forest. 

Not to mention it was the middle of the night. 

When he was in a group of people, like when he’d visited the mansion with Neil and Nikki - it wasn’t difficult to save face. But alone in the dark with nothing but a hoodie and two small, trembling hands? He felt like he was going to piss himself. 

David had left a pretty noticeable trail, and by the looks of it, Max knew where he was going. It was that damn ramp, the one built for the cheap knock off of the X-Games. He couldn’t recall what they titled themselves as but all he knew was that it was _really_ shitty and half-assed and _dangerous_. 

Not ghosts and goblins kind of dangerous, but genuinely dangerous. More dangerous than just walking casually around the forest late into the night without any form of weaponry. 

Nevertheless, he ventured forward, following the tracks as best he could, stumbling along twigs and pinecones and all of that awful, fucked up nature shit. There were times he could have sworn he saw bones hidden amongst dried leaves and clumps of dirt, and even though the moonlight above lit the meandering path before him he still felt his stomach churning in fear. 

He hadn’t been wrong about the ramp. David was there, on top, curling in on himself and settled against the far wall just at the start of the downwards slope. At least he wasn’t threatening to jump… 

The ascension was long and daunting, probably far longer to Max than it actually was in reality due to the nature of the situation. He didn’t know what he was going to say. Usually he just improvised this kind of thing but that’s because he never actually cared about what the others thought. David was different.

In all of his years, David had been the only one to care unconditionally. Sure he could be a condescending dick, he could be patronizing and even a little manipulative from time to time, but David had been that one beacon of light in his life, and maybe deep down Max kind of… really looked forward to spending summers with the counselor. 

The creak of his steps made Max certain that David had to at least suspect his presence. He stopped a few feet in front of the man, glancing uneasily down the slope several feet away and swallowing at the thought of tumbling down that thing. This place _wasn’t_ safe. He might have encouraged Ered to go down a few years back but he’d been _ten_.

Now that he was thirteen going on fourteen, the idea alone gave him a mad case of the shivers.

“David what the fuck are you thinking? I about broke my arm just thinking about falling from up here you dumbass!” he scolded.

The man didn’t move, staring at the wood surface beneath him.

Max took a step forward, furrowing his brows and clenching his hands into fists. “ _David_ , we have to get back to camp, if they notice we’re gone they’ll start searching - and this is gonna take a really elaborate cover up story because I doubt they’ll believe you saw a puppy and followed it up here… Actually they might-”

“Max, I need to get help” David spoke in a low timbre, eyes still downcast, body almost limp despite the clear excitement in his southward regions.

“I… What?” Max took one last step forward and David turned to gaze at him, a somber expression painted across his features. 

“I want to do things to you Max, that I shouldn’t want to do to anyone at your age. This is against everything I’m for, not only am I failing my job as a camp counselor, but I’m failing as a human being, and I’m failing you Max. I’ve already failed you so many times and when I have you like that - I know I’ll just fail even harder. So I need to go, and I need to turn myse-”

Max stomped his foot to silence David and glared at him, “Don’t you fucking get it David? How many times do I have to stress that I couldn’t give two flaming pieces of shit about how old you are? You’re the only one who feels bad about this! You’re the only one who feels bad for _yourself_!” 

David’s eyes widened just faintly and he shifted, directing himself to Max and sighing quietly. “It doesn’t matter how I feel. The only thing that matters is your safety. And the threat that I pose to it… I can’t, not again.”

Max paused, jaw tensing as he grit his teeth together. He had to prove to David that he was no _danger_ to anyone but himself. So he tugged at the bottom of his sweatshirt, pulling it up over his head to expose the slim torso below, moonlight flooding over the creamy expanse of his back and chest. 

His hair fell in untamed locks against his forehead as he leveled his gaze back onto David, the now trembling man who sat, staring, _gawking_ up at Max.

“Max… Please.” he uttered one final plead and Max still stood defiantly, glaring down at him and folding his arms. 

“Please _what_ David? Use your fucking words.” Max tapped his foot at an even pace, impatiently staring, expectant, waiting. 

Another thick silence rested between them and Max broke it, stepping forward and falling to his knees less than an inch away from his counselor, placing his hands on David’s legs and edging them apart, “These cargo shorts? I hope you don’t plan on keeping them on, not just because they’re fucking atrocious and should be promptly set on fire and thrown into the nearest landfill, but because I want them off.” his voice was softer, quieter.

David was still apprehensive, hands shaking as he unzipped the front of his shorts, “I-I’ll have you know that these are… a very respectable pair of sh-”

Max palmed at the growing bulge straining against David’s briefs and nestled himself closer between the counselor’s thighs. “ _Shit_ David, they’re shit. You need to update your wardrobe, it’s like the epitome of sexually repressed nineties boy scout at bible camp”

David stiffened under Max’s touch in more ways than one, lulling his head back as the smaller hands toyed at him through the fabric. It was pleasant at first, but the friction was mildly uncomfortable so he shimmied the briefs down and watched Max fumble over himself.

“Should I just… uh” For once, Max sounded uncertain, glancing up at David for guidance, blinking in surprise when the older man took his hands and ran his tongue along the palms, wetting them before guiding them back to his throbbing shaft. 

“Just like this Max, like you’re touching yourself.” he explained as Max began to experiment, a larger pair of hands leading his own up and down David’s length, focussing on the tip at first, then moving down to cup the base. David’s voice lowered suddenly and Max felt his breath as it trickled forward down his neck.

“... Do you touch yourself Max?” he whispered suddenly. 

Max felt himself tense but still kept at his work, leaning down to kiss the tip as he nodded, “... No shit Sherlock” he whispered back.

David near jolted when Max carefully licked around the head of his member, running his hand through those bouncing locks and letting out a trembling breath. “What do you think about?” he spoke in a hushed whisper, leaning against the wooden wall and clenching his other hand into a fist. 

Max stared down at the hard rod between his fingers, licking up the side and getting a feel for the movements, “Shut the fuck up David” he grumbled.

David’s hand crept forward and cupped Max over the back of his jeans, fingers lacing under the waistband of his pants and underwear, “Come on Max” he pleaded, biting down onto his lower lip and bothering it between his teeth desperately.

Max felt a chill run up his spine when David’s fingers began teetering between his cheeks. He furrowed his brows, “What the fuck are yo- Christ!” David ran a finger over his heated entrance, tugging Max forward by his hair to urge him on. 

Max brought more of David into his mouth, between his lips, tongue swirling over the slit that ran with precum. The taste took him by surprise but he found that he didn’t really care when he drew out the small sounds and whimpers from the man above him with his mouth alone. 

A purr escaped him when David began fondling his behind, but it was cut off by a quiet choke when David’s hips bucked up abruptly. “Could you be anymore fucking _rude_?!” Max exclaimed.

But David’s eyes were low lidded and his cheeks were hot with lust and he obviously couldn’t give two shits about _manners_ of all things right now. 

“... Can I do it Max? Can I have you?”


End file.
